Here With Me
by Izzy-chan
Summary: An alternate Universe fanfic. Ran is a rich lord, Yohji is his best friend, Omi's a servant, and Ken is wounded and falls into Ran's care. Yaoi.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first try at a Weiss Kreuz fiction. I have never seen the series, but I have read many fanfictions. I just decided to write one.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, I wish I did. Don't sue me blah, blah, blah!  
  
WARNINGS: Alternate Universe, Out of characterness, Yaoi, Lemon (in later chapters)  
  
Here With Me (need help with titles)  
By: Izzy-chan   
  
***  
  
"Oh come on," Yohji whined.  
  
"No." Ran gave his best friend an icy glare.  
  
"You never have any fun!" Yohji argued.  
  
"You never do any work," Ran countered. "Now leave me alone."  
  
A timid knock interrupted Yohji from protesting further.  
  
Ran glanced up from his work sighing. "Enter."  
  
A small lithe form hesitantly entered the room. "I hope I'm not bothering you."  
  
"You couldn't bother anyone Omi." Yohji brushed his fingers through Omi's hair then down his smooth cheek.   
  
"Yohji," Ran said in a warning tone, causing Yohji to stop touching Omi. "Was there something you needed to tell me Omi?"  
  
"Yes. The Gardner found a young man unconscious. We would like to know what to do with him."  
  
"Have a room prepared for him and send up the cook to attend to him. She knows enough of the arts of healing," Ran ordered.  
  
"Yes my lord. Good day Lord Kudou." Omi gave them each a slight bow to show respect before leaving.  
  
"Why do you tease that poor boy so much?"  
  
"It's fun. He blushes so much when he's uncomfortable. So, what possessed you to take in a stranger?" Yohji inquired.  
  
"He's only staying until he becomes well. It's what Aya would have wanted." Aya was Ran's younger sister. She was sent off to a boarding school and Ran missed her terribly.  
  
"Well, I'm going to leave. I'll come by tomorrow," Yohji said to his stoic friend.  
  
Ran nodded looking up. "Tomorrow then."  
  
***  
  
Yohji made his way down the hallway. Gasp, who to his wandering eyes see but Omi. He smirked. This would be fun.  
  
Omi yelped as he felt a body press against his back and strong arms encircle his waist.  
  
"Omi," Yohji purred in his ear.  
  
"Lord Kudou! Would you please remove your hands from me?" Omi asked.  
  
"I like them where they are and there's nothing you can do about it."  
Omi flinched. Yohji was right. A lord of Yohji's status could do anything to a servant short of murdering them.  
  
"But don't worry Omi. I won't do anything you won't enjoy." Yohji's hand slid beneath Omi's shirt and began stroking his torso.  
  
Omi's breath caught. His mind raced as those skilled hands caressed him. Omi tried not to respond, but ended up arching into the touch like a kitten. As quickly as Yohji's hands were on him, they were gone. Omi whirled around to face him. The lord had on his usual cocky grin.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Yohji departed leaving an angry servant boy behind.  
  
"Bastard," Omi whispered under his breath. The man had been playing with him, using his power to intimidate him. He was sick of the lord's constant teasing. Omi scowled to himself as he went back to work.  
  
***  
  
There was another knock at the door. Ran threw aside his work with a growl. He was never going to get anything accomplished.  
  
"Enter," he grumbled.  
  
The cook cautiously approached him. "I-I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I thought you'd like to know about how your guest is."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"He had a blow to his head. He's still unconscious, but I think he'll be fine in a couple days. It doesn't seem too serious," she reported.  
  
"What room was he put in?" Ran's violet gaze was centered on her.  
  
She gulped nervously. "H-He was put in a guest suite. The Blue room," she squeaked.  
  
"That will be all," Ran dismissed her. He wondered whether he should pay a visit to his guest or not. He wasn't getting any work done. Why not take a break? He uncurled himself from his position stretching and made his way to the room.  
  
The Blue room was named that for obvious reasons. Ran focused on the figure lying in the blue sheets. He had sun bronzed skin which told of much time out in the sun. Ran held his hand out to the stranger's. He was ghostly pale in comparison. Ran went back to studying his guest. He had short choppy brown hair. Bandages were wrapped around his head. Ran noticed the young man's generous mouth. His finger traced the pouty curve of the stranger's lower lip. He snatched his hand away when he realized what he had done. What had possessed him to do that? He backed away from the bed. He must be just overtired. He had been working so hard lately trying to catch up. That was it, he needed some sleep. He turned and headed towards his room.  
  
***(End for now)  
  
Sorry that it's so short, but I have no idea where I'm going with this and I wanted some input from the lovely readers (hint, hint). Suggestions? Criticism? Please review and tell me what you think! Bye-now! ~Izzy-chan~  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The stranger awakens

Wow!!! I actually updated this! Sorry it took so long! I just hadn't been in the Weiss Kreuz muse, then all of a sudden it came back!   
  
DEDICATION: To everyone that reviewed. Thank you for your comments and constructive criticism. I hope this chapter is better!  
  
NOTE: Reminder, I have never seen Weiss Kreuz, so please don't yell at me if I go out of character. It's an alternate-universe fic anyways so they won't be exactly the same. (Sorry if I sound whiny, but I don't want to accidentally offend someone by being out of character)  
  
Okay, enough of my pointless babbling and on with the fic!  
  
***  
Ran woke up when the sun rose as he did every morning. He changed to go on a horseback ride. Maybe afterwards he'd spar with his knights. It had been awhile since he'd last held his sword and he was beginning to miss it.  
  
He went out to the stable and ordered a hand to saddle his stallion. Riding helped him relax. When he rode, there was no manor to look after, no accounts to go over, no problems period.   
  
After his ride, he did in fact have time to spar. Once again he proved that he was the best swordsman. Ever since he was young, he'd been able to handle a sword with ease and grace. His father had said it was a sign and put Ran into training.  
  
Ran shook those memories from his head. There was no time to linger in the past. He had too much to handle in the present.  
  
***  
  
After lunch is when Yohji made an appearance at Ran's manor. He saw Omi tending to some freesia plants outside.  
  
"I see you have many talents Omi." Yohji's voice caused Omi's head to snap up in surprise.   
  
"Good day Lord Kudou." Omi went back to work. Please, leave me alone he prayed.  
  
"Omi, would you escort me to Ran's office?"   
  
You don't need me to escort you Omi silently fumed, but said coolly, "As you say Lord Kudou." He stood and dusted off his pants. He entered, not bothering to check to see if Yohji was following or not. He stopped outside the door to the office.  
  
"Thank you Omi," Yohji purred, raising a hand to play with the boy's hair.  
  
Omi stiffened, "Yes Lord Kudou."  
  
With a smirk on his face, Yohji watched the gentle sway of the boy's hips as he walked away.  
  
***   
Omi was on his break from working. He was bored so he decided to check up on the wounded boy in the blue room. He pulled up a chair beside the bed.  
  
"You're so lucky. You just lie there. You don't have work to do, you have a comfortable bed, there are no Lords teasing you..." Omi trailed off, thinking of Lord Kudou. That man unnerved him to no end. When he was in his presence he felt panic and... Well something. Omi couldn't quite place the other feeling. It was weird, which's all that mattered. Omi sighed to himself, looking down at the unconscious boy. He wondered what his story was. How did he get hurt and end up here? Omi wished that he would wake up so he could find out.  
  
***(Ran's office)  
  
"Ran, working away, being as boring as ever!" Yohji broke into Ran's concentration.   
  
"Hello Yohji," he sighed.  
  
"I came by to learn about your mysterious stranger."  
  
"He's still unconscious I think."  
  
"You think? You mean you don't know?"  
  
Ran shrugged. "I didn't see him today."  
  
"I want to go. Come with me!"  
  
Ran placed his papers on the desk. Would he ever get anything done? Apparently not. He stood, leading Yohji to the blue room where the stranger lay. When Ran opened the door, he was surprised to see Omi sitting beside the bed.  
  
Omi heard the snip of the door and looked up to see Ran and Yohji in the doorway. "M-my lords!"  
  
"Omi, what are you doing here?" Ran asked calmly.  
  
"I had my break and I was wondering about him," Omi bashfully explained.  
  
"How much longer is your break?" Ran inquired.  
  
"I have about ten more minutes."  
  
Ran nodded and turned his attention back to Yohji.  
  
"He looks like a poorer sort of person," Yohji commented. "Where did they find him again?"  
  
"At the edge of the woods," Omi answered.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder how he got there," Yohji mused.  
  
"We'll have to wait," Ran muttered.  
  
The stranger's head moved slightly to the side causing Omi to gasp. "He's waking up!"  
  
Ran moved closer to the stranger. He wanted to be close just in case the boy decided to cause a struggle when he woke. Ran thought it was highly doubtful, but who knew what would happen when he reached consciousness. It was better to be safe. Dark lashes fluttered against smooth cheeks as Ran braced himself for the worst.  
  
Ken opened his eyes. Red hair was the first thing that came into his view. He yelped and started to panic. Strong arms grabbed him and held him down. He struggled to get away from his captor. "No! Let me go!" He screamed.  
  
"Stop that," a chilly, commanding voice said.   
  
Ken focused on the person in front of him. He did have red hair, but he wasn't HIM. The man's hair was a darker red, less orange. Violet eyes instead of green. A scowl instead of a smirk graced his features. Ken relaxed. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm the lord of this manor, Ran Fujimiya."  
  
Ken gaped. He heard rumors about the dreaded lord Fujimiya. Supposedly he was hideous, a monster who hide himself in his castle, never showing his face to the outside world. He was supposed to be cruel and coldhearted. The man Ken saw was nothing like what people gossiped about. Ran Fujimiya was beautiful, plain and simple. His shocking crimson hair contrasted with the pallor of his skin, making him look exotic. And those startling violet eyes were so intense. Ken couldn't help but stare in shock.   
  
"What's your name?" A new voice made Ken realize there were others in the room as well. The man who spoke was tall and lanky. He had longish blond brown hair and green eyes. He wore expensive, fashionable clothes. They spoke of his wealth and high social standing. The other occupant of the room was definitely a servant boy judging from his simple clothing. He had cinnamon brown hair and the largest blue eyes Ken had ever seen.  
  
"I'm Ken Hidaka," he finally spoke after examining each of them.  
  
"I'm Yohji, but you have to call me Lord Kudou. This is Omi." Yohji put his hand on Omi's head.  
  
Omi, of course, didn't dare to remove the lord's hand from where it rested. Omi nodded his head in greeting. His facial expression remained unchanged, but his eyes seemed friendly.  
  
"How'd you end up here?" Yohji inquired.  
  
"I-I don't know," Ken hesitantly lied. He never wanted to go back. He knew that if he said anything of his past they'd make him go. He furtively glanced at Lord Fujimiya. The man's face remained stoic, almost like a statue. Ken couldn't tell what he was thinking.  
  
Ran could see right through the lies. Ken was a very bad liar. It was blatantly written all over his face! Ran decided to play along with the ruse. "What do you remember?"  
  
"Not a lot. I remember lots of children..."Ken trailed off shaking his head. Well, that was partially true. He hoped that he sounded convincing enough. He needed time to hide. They didn't know where Ken was, which meant that he wouldn't get hurt. He shivered at the thought of what could happen if they found him.  
  
Ran observed the emotions flickering across the stranger's face. He noted that fear was dominant over the rest. He wondered what Ken was so afraid of. "Are you hungry?" Ran decided to make the boy comfortable. Maybe he could bribe some information out of him.  
  
"Yes." Ken timidly glanced at Ran.  
  
"Omi, would you bring our guest some soup from the kitchen?" Ran instructed.  
  
"Yes my lord." Omi bobbed his head in respect to both noble men before turning to exit. Ken noticed that Yohji had purposefully moved into Omi's way forcing Omi to brush against him. Yohji had a lecherous grin on his face. Ken wondered what that relationship was.  
  
***(Omi)  
  
"I hate that man!" Omi exclaimed infuriated. He resisted the urge to slam all the doors behind him. He hated how that man could touch him and he was incapable of doing anything about it. Grrr! It made him so angry! He stomped down to the kitchen and asked the cook for soup.  
  
"Oh, is our guest awake?" She asked, smiling at Omi. She had always liked him. He was such a sweet boy.  
  
Omi nodded. "Thanks for the soup." He slowly made his way back up the stairs. He dreaded another encounter with the roguish lord. Sometimes he wished that Yohji would just order him to sleep with him and get it over with. It bothered him that Yohji insisted on drawing it out for so long. Omi re-entered the room. "Is there anything else you require my lord?"  
  
"No." Ran answered, as vocal as ever. Omi smiled as he remembered when he first entered Ran's employ. It had only been about two years ago. Omi was a victim of amnesia. He didn't remember how he had gotten into town. He wandered aimlessly until almost twilight. That was when he encountered Ran. He remembered how frighten he had been at Ran's intimidating stature and icy glare. Ran might show one attitude on the outside, but Omi knew that buried deep down Ran cared about people. Omi had never figured out why Ran acted so callously sometimes. He had a feeling that eventually it would all come to light...  
  
***(TBC)  
  
So what did you think? Was it better? Worse? Please tell me! Thanks! ~Izzy-chan~ 


End file.
